


I & love & you

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: She tells him every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She tells him every day.

I love you, she says with a slow, sweet, long-lashed blink, waking up out of sorts on a plane to the sound of her name. Mulder smiles at her and brushes her hair back out of her face. “I didn’t think you wanted to miss the beverage service,” he tells her. “No,” she says, “I…thank you.” She straightens in her seat and looks away. 

I love you, she says with a crisp, perfectly-aligned report in a manila folder so new it’s nearly blinding. “Whoa, Scully,” he says with a wink, “somebody raided the supply closet again. Careful, they’re going to think you’re some kind of rebel.” She rolls her eyes.

I love you, she says, handing him a cup of coffee while he’s on the phone. He blinks at her, a gesture she recognizes with a little shock, but she goes back to work as if nothing has happened.

I love you, she says, late at night in his hotel room, her arm pressed against his as they pore over the evidence together. He nudges back.

“I love you,” she says one completely ordinary day, and immediately sniffles, as if the words have undammed an unexpected flood. God, all the times she hasn’t said it. All the times she’s watched him walk away and known it could be the last time, and she never said it until now, by accident, apropos of nothing as they’re about to go to lunch. “I love you, too,” he says gently, and tips her face up for a soft lingering kiss. “You all right?” he asks, when she’s pulled away dreamily. “Yeah,” she says. “Good,” he says. They go out for Thai food and she lets him talk her into mango with sticky rice after, because it’s a moment she wants to celebrate.


End file.
